leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Banning Consensus
Hello everyone from the community! Well this is not my typical friendly post, so don't feel shocked. I have been thinking about this for a while now, so I want community consensus on it. The issue is with BBilge. He has done nothing for our wiki but bring chaos, problems, arguments, anger, and dramatic squabbles. I will be linking many pages to you guys so you can see the real BBilge you don't know about. The following are on his talk page just so you can see his behavior. This was when he had downloaded 37 photos all at once just for his own benefit. You can see the aggression and desire to fight in those messages. Here you can see the way he treats our fellow bureaucrat, Sam 3010. Sam is simply trying to help him with a template and BBilge automatically responds with curse words and aggression. I want to also point out how all his blog posts include "This site really needs". The reason I brought that up is because he is trying to intimidate all of us to fight and for him to sit back and laugh at the way we give him the power to lay back and be entertained by us. The 3 most disturbing blog posts are this, this, and this. All he does is complain about how things don't go his way. Also, the most recent issue is completely pathetic. First off, he made a forum, instead of making a blog post just for this. Then after he finished with that, I had sent this to NeonSpotlight, BBilge did not find that to go as planned so he made this. Over all, even if you clicked the links or not, I am making this forum in order to have consensus on a permanent ban on BBilge. He brings nothing to the wiki except a bunch of problems. He whines all of the time and is trying to break apart our community. I don't see a need for him to be allowed in our community anymore. Voting will end on August 20, 2011. Voting Support # As nominator. # I don't think I've ever seen anyone like this. This guy can't take constructive criticism at all. He seems to consistently prove that he can't work with others. Interdictor 08:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # I have read it all and during his career on this wiki i seen he has done a few things stated here and 1 of his blogs read that if u do not like the attitude on a wiki make ur own. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # What a temper. What next? Death threats O.o? Ilkcs ^_^ 08:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # Free me from the temptation to stomach any more of this bullshit. --BBilge 08:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # I agree, If he wants wiki go his way, He should make his own Wiki. I'm tired of his naggings like Removal of adminship of Tech, Yelling to Sam, and the Blog regarding wiki attitude or some sort. Paul Levesque 09:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # - Eh, I'm not getting into this one. Although I will say that BBilge has had some great moments, in my mind, namely here, here, and his his opinion here. Also I will say that I think the whole renaming war was just... shameful... While I do think BBilge should've told Tech why he was persistent in renaming it, I can't say that Tech's course of action was the right one, even with the warning. No actual communication going on in that situation outside of an ultimatum, that isn't how productive things get done. I'll end this by saying the actions taken by both parties involved were detestable, and neutrality is the best thing I can provide. 08:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : I respect your decision. The thing is, he reverted my warning and is using 4 different IPs now. :: I don't blame him for using different IPs, to be perfectly honest, it is unfair to bring something up like this when the one who it affects is unable to defend himself or even explain himself. 08:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Either way, he reverted a warning, which is definitely not acceptable. He even supports this forum... ::::I agree with Neon here at least unban him so he can write back. --LoLisNumbaWan 08:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: You'll find I already did. 08:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah I noticed, but if he acts up again, he will be blocked again. :I didn't have a chance to explain why I moved the pages, I was banned faster than that. Then he promptly created this propaganda and rallied everyone in the chat room to vote with him. --BBilge 09:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh don't act like you're the poor victim. I warned you and you removed my warning. You have time to remove my warning but not explain yourself. Wow, just wow. LOL! We have been talking about everything in the wiki, not just this drama you love. Either way, where's your proof? ::: Tech convinced me over ur own arguement.... --LoLisNumbaWan 09:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # sk8bcn I clearly don't like what he writes, and I don't feel like he should have adminship. But that's not worth a ban. IMO, he should be allowed to moan. After all, 90% of the posters moan here (about OP/UP of a character). He does about the wiki. Whatever? Comments Also, he has recently been using different IPs to edit even though I have temporarily blocked him, meaning that he won't stop trying to troll our wiki at all costs.